A Twist in Fate
by ShadowSaberess
Summary: Naruto's had it. He's tired of all the hatred, of being treated like nothing more than a monster. Now fueled by his own hatred and rage, he's ready for his revenge. DarkNaruto. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't understand it. They all hate me. All the villagers, the shinobi, even my own teammates. They all treat me like an outcast, as if I don't deserve to live. I'm blamed for every mishap in this God-forsaken village. But no matter what they've done to me, I'm still here.

From the day I was born, and for the next 15 years after that I've been treated like dirt. The fourth hokage had sealed the spirit of the Nine Tailed Fox demon inside of me, and died shortly after. He was my own father too. How could a parent be so cruel to his own son? I suppose I can blame him for everything that's happened to me. I tried to be nice to them, but they still treated me like a monster. I bet if it was one of them instead they wouldn't be laughing. I've learned to live with all the tormenting, but it still hurts.

Sakura doesn't care. I really wish she did. Derrick doesn't care either, but I wouldn't expect him to, that emo bastard. Kakashi-Sensei tries to act like he doesn't have a third student. He doesn't deserve the title Sensei. At least, not my Sensei. The only person that ever cared, or pretended to care, was Iruka. But the day I turned 15 that changed. He stopped caring. He treated me just like everyone else did, like I didn't deserve to be alive.

But no matter what they do, or what they've said, I've remained strong. Their actions towards me keeps me going. It gives me the strength I need to become the best ninja there ever was. And when that day comes, I'll prove them all wrong. They'll all see, the mistakes they've made, will cost them their lives.

*

It started that one day, the few days before it all began. Of course, it had started out as a regular day; waking up, walking to the hokages tower for a mission, being harassed by the villagers. The usual.

I had been assigned a simple mission; delivering a scroll to Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Tsunade had assigned Shino to accompany me. I'm never alone on a mission. They probably think I'm going to try something evil.

I can't say I don't like Shino. He's treated me pretty fair, unlike everyone else; he doesn't shun me like a monster. Sometimes I think he likes me too. But I'm not sure how far; maybe he's just scared to admit it. I can always feel his eyes watching me, even now, as we walk into Suna's gates, I can feel him watching me.

We met Kankuro half way through the gates, and he led us up to Gaara's office. The red-head was busy doing paperwork; his desk was covered in scrolls and books, some half open some never even touched.

He looked up at me and pointed to the bare spot in the corner. "Put it there. I'll get to it when I'm done with this."

Done with that? It'll take all day! I only sigh and place the scroll on his desk. Kankuro ushered us out of the office and closed the door behind him. We were free to roam the village until the Kazekage called on us again.

"How did he do it?" I whispered to myself.

Shino looked up at me. "Who did what?"

Woops. I wasn't supposed to say that aloud. Oh well, might as well answer I've got nothing to lose. "Gaara. He's a jinchuriki too. How did he become kazekage?"

Shino looked away and kept walking after me. "He pushed himself to try harder for his village. He believed he could accomplish that goal if he proved himself to everyone else."

Is he trying to say something? "It isn't as if I haven't tried. They just don't like me."

Shino sighed. "There's always a reason for everything."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't, for he led me into a ramen shop. How could I resist? Especially when he's paying. We ate in silence. I couldn't help but stare at him, even though he kept his face carefully hidden.

"I know how you feel Naruto," he mumbled.

Oh boy. That isn't good. "You do?"

"I know how it feels to be treated differently." He looked up at me. "And I know what you've been thinking about doing."

So he has known. I guess I've underestimated him. "Really?"

He nodded, but before anything else could be said Kankuro walked up behind me. "Gaara is waiting for you." He cast me a dirty look before walking away.

I sighed and stood. Shino paid and followed me out. Once again we made our way to the Kazekages office. Gaara was sitting at his desk. It was cleared off except for the scroll I had handed him earlier. He nodded at me and handed back the scroll. Shino took it gratefully.

"Tell Tsunade that's an intriguing offer, but I must consider it first," Gaara said. "You may go."

For the second time that day we were forced out of the same door. As we picked our way through the village gates, my mind kept replaying our previous conversation. He wanted to tell me something, and less than half way back to our own village he stopped and took out the scroll.

"As I wanted to say before," he began, "I know what you want to do. And I want to help you." He handed me the scroll and used a quick hand sign.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he held his hand over the scroll.

"Reading it," he mumbled. He was silent for a moment. He sighed and said, "She wants his help on taking _you _down. But that's all I was able to figure out."

I nodded. That's understandable. I can see why she thinks that; there's no trust between us. Shino can help me, and I think I'll accept it.

"You'll let me help then?" He asked.

I nodded again.

"Good," he said putting the scroll away. "Then we'll plan out a strategy on our way back. The plan can be carried out in a few days."

"Right, but we won't be able to do it alone," I pointed out.

"We won't."

My lips curved into a smile. And here's the start to something new.

* * *

**please review, id like to know what you think. i made it like this for a reason. there will be more action, a hell of a lot more action, but review anyway**


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are you taking me?" I asked the bug boy beside me.

He only grunted and said, "You'll see."

"We're not even on the path back to the village," I pointed out.

"I know."

"So where are we going?" I asked again.

He didn't answer. I let out a frustrated sigh but followed him anyway. Halfway out of Suna's gates he changed his mind and started to travel along a path nowhere near the Leaf village; when we were pretty much there already. He told me to follow him, so I did, but now I think he's just misleading me. While we walked along silently I noticed the trees were singed and covered in ashes. The shrubs were brittle and even the rocks seemed dead. Looking up I saw black clouds covering the sky farther ahead. Soon enough ash began to rain down. He was heading for the volcano.

"Leave the talking to me," Shino mumbled. "One wrong move and its over. If we can earn their trust then we can devise a plan and carry it out immediately."

I nodded and walked along, stuffing my hands in my pockets and blinking as the volcano soon came into sight. By this time I was covered in ash from head to toe. I brushed myself off just as Shino stopped short and held me back. I glared at him but he wasn't paying attention. My skin began to crawl as I realized we were being watched.

Shadows moved in the mouth of the volcano. A pair of eyes blinked and peered out of the darkness. A magma trail raced down the volcano and dripped onto the creatures head. It looked like it was bathing in it as it arched its back and let the magma run down its fur. Now I see what Shino is up to; he wants to gain the support of the Shadow Sabers.

"Well looky here," the saber mewed. "It's the mortal Shino." It moved closer and began to circle us slowly. "What brings a noble Aburame like yourself to such a dark place?"

"Pleasure to see you as well Hikari," Shino said. "Is your father around?"

"Why would he not be?" She purred and stopped in front of me. She looked up and said, "And this would be?"

"Naruto Uzamaki," Shino answered for me. "We'd like the help of your tribe."

Her eyes lit up and she waved her tail. "Well why didn't you say so sooner?" She turned her back to us and walked into the shadows. "Come on then! My father wont wait all day!" Her eyes shone from the darkness.

Shino looked at me and nodded. I followed him into the mouth of the volcano. "Come on humans. Pick up the pace," Hikari mewed impatiently. I felt the soft fur of her tail brush against my cheek. "Follow my tail."

The tip of her tail tickled my chin as she led us further into the mountain, the heat growing even more intense. Shino gripped my shoulder tightly as we stepped into a large cavern. There were three other tunnels leading into the cave, as far as I could see. Lava flowed down from the ceiling in the corners, and in the middle was a round stone table made out of cooled magma.

Our saber guide padded quickly into one of the other tunnels, claws clicking against the stone floor. She looked back and said, "You might want to cover your ears."

I raised an eyebrow at Shino. He nodded slightly. I shrugged it off and did as I was told. Even with my ears covered the yowl of the saberess rang throughout the cave, echoing in my head. A few low growls sounded from both sides of me. I turned to see the flowing lava part to reveal more sabers. Some were standing under the flow of the lava, while others stood in the tunnels. Their eyes were watching me suspiciously.

Hikari walked over to stand beside me again. "Speak when spoken to Naruto. You are unknown to this tribe, as we are unknown to you. Speak wisely."

I swallowed when I heard heavy breathing coming from behind me. I flinched as the hot breath from one of the sabers hit the back of my neck. Hikari padded behind me. A larger male saber walked out into my line of sight and eyed me warily. He snorted and walked away. I let out my breath in a relieved sigh, before I felt hands on my back pushing me forward. I turned my head and saw Hikari? At least I think that's her. I straightened myself in time to see Shino handing Tsunade's scroll to whom I take to be the head saber.

"Strange sealings," he muttered, "Your Tsunade sure knows how to keep out a wandering eye. Nothing I can't handle."

He closed his eyes and made a hand sign quite new to me. He exhaled over the scroll. The seal on it dissolved and it unrolled itself. Using his claws he smoothed the paper and looked it over. Hikari looked over his shoulder and read quietly. I don't know how they could understand Tsunade's handwriting. I'm not even sure how she can even read it herself and she's the one that writes it.

"Shino, if you please," the lead saber said.

Shino nodded and reached into his back pocket. He took out a piece of paper, unfolding it and handing it to Hikari. She blinked and copied her fathers earlier hand signs, which I still can't understand. She waved her hand over the scroll, and I watched, amazed, as the symbols seemed to lift off the page and onto the other piece of paper. For a moment the scroll was blank, before the ink reappeared again.

"It seems Tsunade has a few bloody ideas in mind," the saber finally growled. He looked up at me and blinked. "I am Fugaku Uchiha, leader of those who dwell in the shadows. I understand everything that has gone on throughout that village, and I know what you have in mind. I will provide the assistance you need, Naruto Uzamaki."

I only look at him. Shino sure has deep connections with this tribe if their leader knows me.

"We should probably get back to the village. We've wasted enough time," Shino said.

Fugaku nodded and re-rolled the scroll. He repeated the same hand sign and the seal reappeared exactly as it had been on the scroll. Shino took it from him.

"My daughter will accompany you back to your village, but until we figure out what to do she will remain hidden."

Hikari nodded. She looked thoughtful. "Don't you think Tsunade will be a bit suspicious at them returning late?"

Fugaku nodded. I looked at Shino. He shrugged and backed away slowly.

"Well then," he mumbled. "We really should get going."

Hikari smiled. "Not so fast. We're going to have to make you two look like you've been attacked." She walked over to me and grabbed my shirt.

So far I'm not liking the way this ended. She began pushing me all the way through the tunnel. Right as we hit the exit I felt her claws scratch my arm. I resisted the urge to strike back as the blood trailed down my arm and stained my shirt.

"What are you doing?" Shino hissed.

She looked at him then focused on tearing part of my jacket. "I'm giving you an excuse for being late. Forgive me for the bloodshed, but if I only tore your clothes that would look as if you did it yourself."

She continued tearing at my clothes, catching my skin and causing more blood to run down my body. She finally backed away and turned to Shino. My body was burning where I was cut but somehow I managed to stay standing. I watched as she tore at Shino's clothes, flinching as she scratched at sensitive nerves.

"Don't feel good, eh Shino?" I smirked at him when Hikari stepped away. He frowned at me.

The saberess beckoned for us to start walking. She led us down a path back to our own village and then ran in a slightly different direction. Shino and I ran as fast as we could, until at last we reached the village and limped through, breathing heavily, to Tsunade's office. After we were let in she gave us a surprised look. Shino tossed the scroll onto her desk.

"Ugh, what happened to you two?" She scowled.

"You look like you've been attacked by a wild demon!" Sakura laughed from her place beside Tsunade.

I glared at her. "We were."

She stopped laughing. "Oh."

Tsunade blinked and picked up the scroll. "You two may go. If I need you again I'll send for you. And for God's sake clean yourselves up! You're tracking blood all over the floors!"

I looked down. Sure enough she was right. We were leaving bloody footprints everywhere. I heard Shino sigh and I followed him out. He held me back after leaving the building.

"Hikari will remain on guard around the village," he informed me. "She'll only show herself when we need her too. Get some rest. We're meeting with her and her father at midnight."

I nodded and started home. Besides the cuts I have now, things are going smoothly.

* * *

**ok, sorry for the slow updates ive been busy. now i need to know; ive been having trouble writing this in first person, so im asking you if you'd like me to leave it like this or switch to third person. kk please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry folks, but I can't write this in 1****st**** person anymore. I got halfway through and hit writers block, so I went back and changed it all to third person. Is it any better this way? And yet I also realized, up until this point I never once revealed the plan. . . oh well, you probably already know it, and its gonna be revealed here, soooo. . . enjoy! Don't forget to review! and sorry if its boring. writers block on one story can affect another**

* * *

The night was young when Naruto left his apartment to meet up with Shino. The streets weren't entirely clear, so it was necessary to lie low and sneak through. As he reached the village gates, Naruto looked back and realized he was getting, for once in his life, exactly what he wanted, with no one getting in his way to stop him. A low growl sounded from the back of his throat as he turned and ran the rest of the way out of the village. Once into the shadows something grabbed his arm and dragged him into the shadows, covering his mouth and holding him still.

"Shut it human! Do you want to be found out?" It was Hikari. She releases her hold on him and led him further away from Konoha. Once far enough she turned to him and said, "My father gives you the cooperation of my tribe. They understand they are to follow under your rule until the day of your death."

"Remind me to thank him later," Naruto said.

She nodded and led him on; dragging him along the edge of the village to the cliff face on which the heads of the previous hokages faces had been carved. Waiting in the shadows were Shino and a large number of Hikari's kin.

"Took you long enough," Shino mumbled impatiently.

Naruto eyed him warily. "The streets weren't exactly empty."

Shino cursed under his breath but said nothing else.

"Right," Hikari piped up. "The first thing I must mention is the message from Tsunade to Gaara." She reached into her back pocket and took out the paper her father had copied the message onto.

Shino took it from her and looked it over, Naruto reading silently over his shoulder.

_Gaara of the Hidden Sand,_

_It has been brought to my attention the current status of power in my village. I no longer hold the most power of overall ninja and my shinobi are beginning to doubt me. It is unlike a leader to ask for help on removing any shinobi from their village, but I ask for your help with such a task. I beg for your help to exterminate the jinchurikii that presides in my village, Naruto Uzumaki. My village will forever be in your debt._

_Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf_

Shino crumpled the paper in his hand and turned to Naruto. His eyes were colder than he had ever seen them.

"What do you have in mind, Sir?" growled one of the closest sabers.

Scowling furiously, Naruto turned and searched the cliff side in thought. "The best thing right now, would probably be to get into the village through the tunnels. We'd attract too much attention if we were to just race in from the gates."

"Those passageways haven't been used in years Naruto," Shino objected. "They've probably all collapsed in by now."

"Not a problem," the male saber growled again. "We can dig them open again. Just show us the way."

Shino hesitated, then nodded and turned away. He led the way briskly along the cliff side, away from the village, Naruto and the sabers following. The ground began to slope downwards until finally a large boulder stood in their way. Three of the largest sabers pushed it out of the way to reveal a tunnel that led into darkness.

The torches on the walls above their heads were lit by Hikari, now glowing with black fire.

"Allow us to clear out this tunnel," she purred. "In case there are others in here."

She changed shape and raced into the tunnel, several of her kin following. With a heavy sigh Shino and Naruto followed. A few heartbeats later the black felines skid to a stop in front of them.

"All clear, Sir," she panted, looking up at Naruto and bowing her head.

She waved her tail anxiously as he nodded and continued down the tunnel. The air grew warmer as they neared the end of the passageway.

"Where does this underground run take us to anyway?" Hikari asked.

"The Hokage's tower," Shino replied.

She nodded and walked beside Naruto. The tension in the air grew as a door came into view. It was locked. Naruto kicked it open and ran out. He looked around and motioned for the others to follow. Shino and Hikari walked up beside him. The demons sped off in different directions in search of prey. From down the long hallway they heard muffled screams of terror that were abruptly cut off.

They made their way along the hall down to where Tsunade kept her office.

"How do you even know if she's still here?" Shino whispered.

Hikari sniffed the air. "She's still here," she reported, changing shape again and following as they ran off.

The sabers had all gathered around them once again, standing in the middle of a large hall where others had met this once.

"Right," Naruto said quietly. "You've all taken down her guards?'

"Affirmative," one growled.

"We have taken down all that walk this building," hissed another. "Now it's just the matter of those that walk the streets."

Naruto nodded and looked down the hall to the office. There was blood on the floor trailing along the tiles and meeting in puddles. He smirked and nodded in satisfaction. "Hikari, you stay with me. The rest of you go and kill all of Tsunade's guards. Try not to kill too many of the shinobi. They might be useful later on."

"And you?" Shino asked.

Naruto turned to him and blinked. "I'm going after Tsunade myself. Come on Hikari."

"Be careful!" Shino called after them.

They waved to show they heard and ran faster, avoiding the bloody floor and stopped outside Tsunade's door. They heard her talking to herself, rummaging through her desk drawers. Naruto snorted and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Tsunade called from inside.

Hikari turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Stop hovering outside my door and come in already!" she shouted, her back turned towards them as they walked in.

"As you wish, _Hokage-Sama,_" Naruto said through clenched teeth, Hikari closing the door after him.

Tsunade whirled around to face him, eyes widening in shock at the beings in her office. "W-What do you think you're doing here? Get the hell out of my office!"

Narrowing his eyes Naruto stepped forward cracking his knuckles. "We'll have none of that Tsunade I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully, so don't try to run."

The blond woman laughed nervously. "Kill me? Who do you think you are barging into my office like this?"

"I am the new Hokage," Naruto growled. "Your time is up Tsunade. Now you're going to feel all the pain I've felt of having to grow up being treated like shit."

Hikari unsheathed the sword from her belt and twirled it in her grasp. She tossed it to Naruto. He stepped forward and raised the blade slightly.

"Don't try to run. You know you cant."

She scoffed, backing up against her desk. "I can't run? That's cute."

"Take a good luck outside granny," he ordered.

Glaring at him she obeyed. Her mouth dropped open. The village had been set ablaze by the demons of the volcano, bodies littered the streets, and the villagers ran in terror. The screams from her people hit Tsunade's eardrums like a tidal wave. She swayed on her feet and tried to steady herself. As she turned to the intruders, Naruto had her by the throat, driving the sword through the chest, watching the life drain from her face.

He leaned in closer. "I'm Hokage now, bitch. There's nothing you can do to stop me." He forced the sword deeper into her chest, laughing as the blood began dripping from her mouth.

The door suddenly swung open and Team 7 ran in. They gasped at the sight in front of them and tried to rush in to aid Tsunade. Hikari barred the way, spitting furiously. Naruto turned to them and ripped the sword from Tsunade's chest. Her limp body fell to the floor.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," he laughed, "'cause I'm Hokage now!"

Shino walked up behind Team 7 and grabbed Kakashi's arms and held them behind his back, forcing the Sensei to his knees. The bug boy was breathing heavily, bleeding slightly in a few places.

"Get them out of here," Naruto ordered. "I have a few words for this village."

Hikari pushed the remaining two out of the room, Shino dragging Kakashi out with him. Naruto took one last look out the window and smiled darkly, before making his way to the roof of the tower. His two followers were waiting for him. The whole of the village stood fearfully below looking up at them, the sabers surrounding them on all sides.

Naruto laughed. "This went quite well, don't you think? It was easier than I expected to take over this disgusting excuse for a village," he said to his companions.

They looked at him and nodded.

"What's going on here?"

"What did you do with Lady Tsunade?"

"Now, now, all of you settle down," Naruto shouted over the distraught cries of the villagers. "Your precious Tsunade is dead." He ignored the gasps of shock and continued. "I am the new Hokage, and if you know what's good for you, you will obey me without question."

"Why in the world would we obey you?" Gai shouted.

"These humans have a death wish," Hikari muttered under her breath.

"Look around you," the jinchurikii said. "You see these sabers? They listen to me now. I can just as easily tell them to kill every last one of you."

"You _will _listen to your Hokage," Shino hummed loud enough for the crowd to hear him.

"We'll all make sure of that," Hikari added.

They all looked around at each other.

"We have no choice," Sakura admitted, hanging her head in shame. "We saw him kill Tsunade."

"Y-Yes Sir," Kakashi strained. "You have our devout loyalty, Lord Naruto."

The people all stared at him disbelief, and finally admitted their own defeat by bowing their heads.

Naruto laughed at them from his place high above their beings. Now he was in control. He had gotten his revenge, but he was far from done.

* * *

**did I put too much in once chapter? To make up for this I might make the other chappies shorter, but im also not saying how many will be left :3 R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: there really is no point in this chapter, i was just really bored and this was all i came up with**

**WARNING: Rape**

* * *

"Shall we give orders to start the repairs Sir?"

"You do that," Naruto said. "Let's go take a walk through the village to lift their spirits," he added darkly.

The saber saluted him and leapt from the top of the Hokage's tower.

Hikari and Shino exchanged glances before following the new hokage as he leapt down from the roof. They followed him through the streets, growing amused at the fearful way the villagers looked at Naruto. They saw the teams and their Sensei's in deep conversation and tried to listen to what was being said.

"This damn jinchurikii has ruined our village," Kakashi muttered to the group around him.

Naruto heard this. His eyes grew cold as he walked himself over to his former 'Sensei'. He pulled the older man closer until he was looking him in the eyes.

"So you have a problem with me?" Naruto growled.

Kakashi's eyes widened in fright. He shook his head rapidly. "No no! N-Not at all!"

"Oh so then I'm hearing things?"

The sensei swallowed and laughed nervously. "Uhm, w-well-"

He was cut off as Naruto shoved him to the ground. "Next time any of you are caught saying or doing anything to offend me I'll kill you myself. Do i make myself clear?"

They hesitated. Finally they nodded and hung their heads as the saberess walked up besides the hokage. He turned his back and marched away. Hikari scanned the crowd quickly and ran after him.

"These humans have much to learn about respect," she panted. "Shall my tribe teach them right from wrong?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, they should. But first i have to put the order out to start the repairs. Come with me back to the hokage's tower."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the guarded look on his face. She felt strong emotions coming off him in waves, but she couldnt tell which they were. She pushed it aside as they followed the corridors of the building. The floors had been cleaned of the blood and dead bodies, but nothing had been done to rid the air of the horrid bloody stench. They turned into his office and closed the door.

"You wish something of me?" Hikari asked cautiously.

Naruto simply turned to look out the window and crossed his arms. "After all these years Ive finally gotten my revenge. So tell me; why am i not satisfied?"

There was a moment of silence. From the tower they could see the villagers starting to piece together their shops and houses, pulling down all the burned remains and rebuilding the foundations. Hikari sighed and stood next to him. He looked down at her as she placed her hand delicately on his shoulder.

"You're not done yet," she whispered softly. "You still have much more to take care of."

"Like what?" He asked turning back to the view in front of him.

"Gaara."

His body tensed and he began grinding his teeth. "Damn it. I almost forgot about him."

She laughed and leaned against him. They stood like that for a while, silently gazing out over the village, before Hikari moved to leave him be. Naruto grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Lord Naruto," she said, "what more do you need?"

She winced as he tightened his grip on her arm. Surprised by the sudden shift in attitude she never noticed when his eyes darkened to almost black. He pushed her against the desk and gripped her waist tightly. She gasped as his lips met hers roughly, fingers pulling at the hem of her pants.

"Now be a good little kitty and let me have my fun," he mumbled against her lips.

He finally unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. He turned her around and pushed her down on her stomach. The saber gazed at him fearfully as her rid himself of his own pants and spread her legs.

She let out a frail scream as he shoved his cock into her and began fucking her mercilessly.

"Naruto!" Hikari screamed. "Stop please!"

Naruto ignored her screams of pain and fucked her harder. "So tight," he panted in between thrusts.

He covered her mouth as she let out another scream and thrust in harder. "How does my cock feel demon?" He panted, sliding himself out and in even harder.

The demon whimpered below him as his speed increased, writhing in agony. Her claws scratched marks in the wooden desk as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

At last Naruto slowed down and finally came inside her. He shoved himself in roughly one last time, hearing her gasp before pulling out and holding her still.

He smirked. "Aww, did it hurt?"

She looked up at him and blinked, more tears streaming down her face. His hand had moved away and was now resting on her waist.

"Heh heh. Are you asking for more?"

"Please don't," she whimpered.

She flinched away as he moved closer. He only laughed and kissed her head.

"Don't be mean," Naruto laughed.

She narrowed her eyes but said nothing. He ran his hand along her inner thigh, breath catching in his throat when he felt her bleeding. He was beginning to grow aroused again until he felt a familiar presence getting nearer.

They both looked up at the sudden knock on the door. Immediately he bent down and pulled up his pants.

"Hey Naruto." It was Shino. "You have visitors."

Naruto looked down at Hikari. "Pull your pants up and for God's sake wipe your face."

She did as she was told.

"Who are these visitors?" Naruto called to Shino.

"Ninja from Sand," came the reply.

"Where are they now?" Naruto asked.

"They're waiting on the first floor. What should we do with them?"

"Hold them there," Naruto ordered. "Don't let them leave the village."

"Right."

Naruto waited until Shino's presence faded before turning back to Hikari. He stood looking at her for a moment before turning away and leading her out of his office down to the first floor. Shino was waiting with Kankuro and Temari, the Kazekage's older siblings. They were staring wide-eyed at the demons, then at Naruto when he walked up.

"What the hell is this?" Temari half-shouted.

"You killed Tsunade?" Kankuro said loudly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm Hokage now, and since what i say goes, you're not leaving this village. Get them out of my sight."

The Sand Siblings moved to try and strike out, but not before Hikari pushed them back and held them still. She yowled something in her own language, and two young sabers around her age ran up and took hold of them.

Before they took the ninja away Naruto laughed and said, "Your little brother is next."

"No! Leave Gaara alone!" Temari shouted.

"You won't get away with this!" Kankuro yelled as they were dragged away.

Naruto laughed and walked in the opposite direction. "I already have." His smile disappeared as he left the building with Hikari at his side, and continued through the village gates.

"Where are we going My Lord?" She asked, tension building up in her shoulders.

"Suna," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After what had just happened she should have been prepared for anything. But, of course, this was just the beginning.

* * *

**um, maybe the next chappy will be better, but i have over 8 stories to write so ill see what i can get done. reviews are welcome and help me update faster. R&R please and thankies :)**

**is like nobody reviewing? what happened? please review! it helps me to update faster if i get good ones!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**i think this is another pointless chapter, but it helps. this story is not for people under the age of -0. who cares read anyway!**

**WARNINGS: Rape, but not as graphic as the last chapter**

* * *

Hikari kept her eyes focused on the path ahead, avoiding all eye contact with the villagers. Her feet were set on the path to the Kazekage's tower. She didn't know why she was even here. All she had been ordered to do was inform the Kazekage of what happened in Konoha and persuade him to send help. She hadn't received all the details, but she did have the idea of an ambush. Now her mind was clear as she stood in front of the Kazekage's door and knocked. His voice on the other side told her to enter. She opened the door and stepped in.

Gaara looked up from the parchment he was writing on with a confused look on his face. "Yes? Can i help you?"

As innocently as she could, Hikari said, "Lord Gaara, please you must help me."

Gaara put down his pen. "Calm down. First tell me who you are."

"Oh excuse my manners!" She bowed slightly. "My name is Hikari Uchiha, and i come on urgent business Sir."

Gaara nodded. "So you're a sabertooth."

She nodded.

"Ok then Hikari. What do you need my help with?" Gaara asked.

Hikari swallowed and wondered how to begin. "um, K-Konoha, it's. . . w-well it's. . ." She scratched the back of her neck and averted her eyes.

Gaara stood and laid her hands on her shoulders. "Easy. What about Konoha?"

"It's fallen to ruins. . ." She finally managed to say.

The Kazekage blinked at her. "What do you mean 'fallen to ruins'?"

She huffed. "Before she was killed Tsunade sent a message to my tribe asking for help on extermination one of her shinobi. But when we arrived she was already dead and he had taken power."

There was a look of horror on his face. "N-Naruto?" He staggered on his feet and turned away from her. "This isn't good. . ." he mumbled.

Hikari let out a quiet sigh of relief. He was buying it.

After a moment he turned back to her. "You can't take him down?"

Hikari shook her head. "No Sir, he's too strong."

Gaara nodded and looked down at his desk. "Alright."

She looked up at him. "You will help?"

Gaara locked eyes with her and nodded. "But i'm going to need your help with this. You know that village better than i do. You can show us any other way in that he won't know of."

Hikari nodded and smiled. "Of course."

"Wait here and we'll draw up a plan then," Gaara said. He opened the door and walked down the hall.

The transmitter in Hkari's ear clicked. _"Well done. He hasn't suspected a thing."_

She snorted. "Of course not. I told you before My Lord, never underestimate a demon."

_"Never, of course. You keep him set on this objective while i return to the village and set the stage for his capture."_

"Of course, My Lord," she purred and clicked off the transmitter.

She turned just in time to see the Kazekage return and close the door behind him.

He sat in his chair and unrolled a large scroll. "These are the blueprints of the Hidden Leaf Village, but because of all the repairs it underwent in the past few years it's a bit outdated. But you can show me any back doors to getting in, if you know of any."

Hikari thought for a moment. Naruto's words began ringing through her head. _'Make sure to get them through the tunnels,. We'll amush them from the other side.'_

"There are always the tunnels. . ." she muttered quietly.

He looked up at her. "Tunnels? Under the village?"

She nodded.

"That could work. Could you show me where they are on here?" he asked, pushing the blueprints closer to her.

Hikari looked down. She could see the outlining of the village and the buildings in almost full detail. Scanning the paper around the outline of the villageshe saw what would probably be the mountainous part far from the village walls. She used her claw to scratch a circle around where she figured the entrance to the tunnel to be.

Gaara nodded. "I see. I'll bring this up at the council meeting tonight. Though i must ask you, even though the council has already agreed, to wait near those tunnels at midnight. And please dont stray too far from there."

"Of course Sir. I thank you for your assistance," Hikari smiled, bowing slightly again and turning to leave. She smiled darkly to herself before making her way out of his office and through the village once again.

Naruto met her outside Suna's gates. "Well?"

She saluted him. "It's all under way My Lord."

He smirked. "Good. Then we have a while to wait. Let's go."

She flinched when he pinched her side. "Of course," she swallowed nervously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and led her away from Suna. The journey back to the Hidden Leaf was a very short one. Instead of taking three days it took merely three hours.

Naruto led her through the village to the hokages tower, but unlike last time, instead of his office, to his own bedroom. Hikari couldn't say anything to object, as she was pulled inside roughly. The door slammed shut behind her as she was pushed onto the bed.

"M-My Lord!" She gasped out when he crawled over her.

Naruto grabbed her shirt and looked into her eyes. "I thought you had sworn loyalty to me."

She swallowed nervously, but the intensity of his stare made her fear rise. "I have!"

"Then why must you make this so difficult?" He half-shouted in her face. "If you relax and let me have my fun, as I've told you before, it would be more. . . enjoyable."

She swallowed again and turned away. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Well?"

His anger rose when she didnt answer and pushed her down. "Roll onto your stomach," he ordered. "It seems like you want to do this the hard way."

Fearing what was going to happen next she obeyed. Naruto smirked and pulled down her pants. He pulled them off and then took off his own.

"Please don't do this," she sobbed. More tears rolled down her cheeks when she felt his hands roam down her legs.

Naruto laughed and kissed her head. He wiped away her tears and looked down at her. Her body was so inviting to him. It made him remember when he had raped her just the other day. It was turning him on. His eyes darkened in lust; Hikari saw this and let out a low whimper when he shifted slightly.

She braced herself, but he entered her slowly this time. She let out a short scream when he moved faster and clawed at the sheets.

He gasped at the heat surround his cock and buried his face in her hair. He grunted in frustration as she writhed in agony below him. He pulled the demons body up to meet his and quickened his pace. She threw her head back in a silent scream.

"Enjoying this are we?" Naruto panted, holding her tightly by her waist.

She didn't answer, but brought her body up to meet his thrusts. This surprised him, but he didn't object and just figured she was getting the pleasure out of it. With one last thrust he came, but remained in that position.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "by giving in to me is just admitting you're weak."

"I'm not weak," Hikari panted. "I know where i stand. I've pledged my loyalty to you, and if that means enduring rape then i will."

Naruto chuckled. "How is it rape when clearly the victim enjoys it so much? I know the reason you're enduring this, and it's not because you've sworn loyalty to me." He leaned in closer to her, his hair brushing her tear-stained cheeks. "You're in love with me."

Her eyes widened in shock. She groaned when he pulled away and pushed her back down on her stomach. Using his thumbs he wiped her tears and stood.

"Clean yourself up," he ordered. "It's almost time."

She got up and rushed to clean herself. Figuring she was clean enough she made her way down to the entrance to the tunnels. She paced back and forth for several minutes before smelling the approach of the Sand shinobi.

Gaara walked up to her. "Good to see you've waited," he mumbled. He gestured for her to lead the way into the dark tunnel.

They followed the tunnel a few hundred yards before turning into another tunnel on the right. A bright light at the end signified they had made it all the way through. Gaara blinked a few times in the light. His eyes adjusted to see the hokage standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? An ambush?" Naruto chuckled. A large number of Hikari's kin walked out from behind him.

"Oh no," Gaara whispered.

* * *

**i do think theres something a bit wrong in my head; ive been writing too many rape scenes. anyway, please R&R, and excuse me for anything in advance**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: Hikari**


	6. Chapter 6

**not too much in this chappy. running out of ideas here.**

**WARNINGS?: blood**

* * *

"Heh heh, what's the matter? Scared?"

The Kazekage swallowed and looked at Hikari. She was staring intently at Naruto. She laughed and walked over to stand beside him. Gaara's eyes widened in panic as Naruto stepped forward. A rumbling sound came from the tunnels. He turned just in time to see his ninja jump out of the way of the falling debris.

"Collapse it," Naruto ordered.

With his gaze still fixated on the tunnels, Gaara saw the eyes of Hikari's kin staring back at him. Their hyena-like laughs began mocking him as they turned tail and vanished in the shadows. The rumbling noise got louder as the roof to the tunnels all caved in, the dirt stopping short right before their feet.

"What's going on here?" Gaara asked numbly, still dumbfounded.

"Still clueless I see." Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "And they called me the dumb one," he muttered to Hikari.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really thought a demon would turn to a pathetic human like yourself for help?" Naruto asked.

Gaara took a step back, eyes darting back and forth between the hokage and the demon.

Hikari inched closer and drew out her sword.

"It would have been easier to sit back on this one Gaara," Naruto continued, "but you just had to go and stick your nose into other peoples business."

Hikari took another step forward and growled.

"You didn't have a clue as to what would have happened if you went along with Tsunade's plan."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara grumbled.

Naruto laughed. "You think she would have been in your debt? Tsunade hated all jinchurikii! She would have killed you too!"

Gaara gasped. "Y-You lie!"

He looked around at his shinobi as they began whispering amongst themselves. With the resigned looks of grief on their faces it was a clear sign they had given up.

"Lord Gaara," one said, "we have failed you." She hung her head.

"No," he whispered. He whipped his head around at Naruto. "Fuck you Naruto, you sick bastard! You've always been the type of person that should never be trusted!"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Bad move." He blinked and turned to Shino. "Kill them."

Gaara froze. A flash of lightning lit up the sky for several seconds. In that brief period many of the shadow dwelling felines made their appearance, and lept at the Sand shinobi. Most were killed on the spot. Others fled deeper into the village. Gaara fled into the shadows, but instantly regretted the decision as he came face to face with Hikari.

"Traitor!" He shouted. "Filthy beast!"

She smirked and lunged out, missing him by an inch as he jumped back.

"Now now, you filthy little human," she hissed. "Why must we do this the hard way? Come quietly and your life will be spared."

"I have more than my life to protect!" He shouted.

Sand from his gourd poured out from the top and swirled around the top. He closed his fist and it cought Hikari's feet. She gazed about frantically, before swinging her sword and cutting the strap that held the gourd on his back. Gaara gasped as she swung her sword again, the blade slightly grazing his chest.

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky. Just as the thunder rumbled in the distance Naruto jumped down from the building beside them, his fist colliding with Gaara's jaw. They watched as he staggered backwards and fell.

Before he could get up Naruto pulled him up by his shirt and slammed the smaller man into the building. "It don't take much to bring you down does it?"

Gaara spit on him.

Naruto wiped his cheek and brought his fist into the others ribcage. He laughed as his ribs successfully snapped and blood spewed out of the red-heads mouth.

"I think he's just about done, don't you?" The jinchurikii breathed. He let the cloth slip from his fingers and watched as Gaara fell to the ground.

Hikari sighed and shook her head as the sand holding her feet in place loosened. "Are all Sand shinobi this weak?"

Without waiting for an answer she walked over to Gaara's limp body and pulled him up by the back of his shirt.

"Apparently so," Naruto said dryly.

She grunted and let out a low hiss. A shadow formed beside her and took the appearnce of a boy around her age.

"Here," she growled shoving Gaara into his chest. "I'm off duty for babysitting weaklings."

"Any specific place for him?" The saber asked.

"Strongest prison there is. And I want it heavily guarded," the hokage answered.

The saber looked down at his burden.

He snapped back to reality when Hikari smacked him on the back of the head. "You heard the hokage! Move it Sasuke!"

He blew a smoke ring in her face. "I'm going I'm going." He faded away.

She shook her head. "Stupid brother, stupid stupid." She looked up when the hokage let out a deep laugh.

Tapping his foot he led her out of the alleyway. A steady rain began to fall. They walked aimlessly through the streets, peering inside the open windows of stores, and continuing on their way. The rain began falling heavier when the hokage finally decided to lead them away from the empty streets.

Then they were in the safety of Naruto's room. Hikari shook herself dry. She made for the door, but, as usual, was held back by the firm grip on her arm.

She swallowed fearfully and turned to stare at him. "My Lord, please."

His gaze was unusually calm. "Relax," he said. "You're soaken wet, at least put this on." He handed her a shirt and sat on his bed, hearing her let out a sigh of relief as she took off her shirt and put on his.

Slowly she took a step forward and gasped when he pulled her closer by her waist. He pushed up her shirt slightly and kissed her stomach, hands traveling slowly down her back.

"W-What are you doing?" She stuttered.

He nipped lightly at her skin and groaned when she pulled on her hair. He grunted and looked up at her. "Geez, you're really no fun." He let her go and pushed himself further up on his bed. Reaching over he pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "If you won't let me have my fun at least sleep."

Hikari blinked and laid her head on his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes. "You really are an odd one My Lord."

He looked down at her and laid his head back. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the long overdue sleep to come to him.

* * *

**i think ive run out of ideas for the next chapter. if you have any ideas please let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**um, i was kinda embarrassed to put up this chapter. but relax and worry not, this is the last lemon for quite a number of chapters.**

* * *

The following morning Naruto woke up and found himself alone. Looking around he sighed and left his room. Making his way down the halls of the building he finally heard Hikari's voice. Leaning against the door frame he watched as she gave orders to her kin. They nodded and walked away. With a smirk on his face the hokage walked up and hugged her waist from behind.

She gasped in surpise, then relaxed at his familiar scent. "Well night I assume?"

"Well enough," he mumbled into her neck.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're acting quite strange," Hikari asked.

He turned he around and backed her against the wall. "Of course I'm alright. What a stupid question. Now, what were you telling them?"

She looked up at him. "My tribe? Only to guard the kazekages cell, My Lord."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not," the demon snorted.

He kissed her neck. "Good."

She closed her eyes and turned her neck slightly. A slight gasp escaped from her lips when he bit down hard on the tender skin and licked away he blood. He kissed his way along her neck to her jawline, catching her lips in a short kiss.

"Someone's feeling frisky," she sighed when he pulled back.

"Then why don't we take care of that?" Naruto mumbled, pulling at her pants.

"Do I have a choice?" Hikari groaned.

"Well," Naruto breathed, "no."

She groaned again and laid her head on his shoulder. "Fine, just go."

Naruto took her hand and led her back to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed. "I'm waiting."

Hikari swallowed and looked him over. She crawled over him and kissed him lightly, pushing him on his back and unbuttoning his pants. Her hands moved away and made their way up his shirt. She tore it off and sat up to take off her own, heart beginning to race as Naruto unclipped her bra pulled down their pants. He flipped them so he was on top and leaned down and began sucking lightly on her breasts, hearing her moan before pushing himself into and moving slowly.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and forced himself into her harder and faster. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck, all the while hearing her moan and feeling her scratch at his back. She let out a cry of ecstasy as they rode out their orgasms together.

"Well, well, " Naruto panted, "didn't I tell you it would be more enjoyable if you had relaxed?"

"Just keeping you happy My Lord," Hikari breathed pulling on his hair.

He looked at her. "Stop with this 'My Lord' business."

"And if I refuse?" Hikari countered.

"Do I have to kill you?"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You wouldn't kill me." She turned away and added quietly, "Not when I'm carrying your child."

He frowned. "You're pregnant."

She nodded.

"Well," he breathed in her ear, "then I guess I have no reason to kill you now."

She scoffed. "Like you were actually going to."

"Don't try me."

She laughed and pulled harder on his hair. "You wouldn't kill your only plaything, would you?"

He winced as her razor-sharp claws grazed his scalp. "Plaything?"

Hikari let out a deep purr. "You were only using me, correct? My Dear Naruto, your mind must really be corrupted if you had forgotten that."

Naruto shook her hands off his head and sat up to look down at her. "Hmph. If that's how you want me to view you then that's fine with me."

He pulled away and stood.

"My Lord!" Hikari whined.

He turned to her with a playful smirk on his face. "What?"

She sat there gaping at him before she pushed herself off the bed to walk in front of him. "Lord Naruto, I must ask you. Why have you chosen me?"

He lowered his eyes and turned his head. "Get dressed," he mumbled.

Hikari lowered her head and did as she was told. When she turned back to the hokage he was sitting on his bed rubbing the back of his neck. Her heart suddenly went out to him. She sat down next to him.

"You're the only one who's ever shown me any kind of respect and compassion," the hokage mumbled. "I'm sorry I took advantage of that."

Hikari sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "My Lord, you needn't apologize for anything. Because I can tell, you've already returned my feelings."

"Don't rush in to my defense on something like this. There are a lot of things i shouldn't have done."

She thought for a moment. "Do you regret taking over the Leaf?"

"No," he said firmly. He stood and led her down to the village streets, ignoring the weird looks the villagers gave them. "I have no regrest about anything I've done to this village. Tsunade needed to be taught a lesson on how to run a village the right way, and since no one was going to teach her one I took that opportunity to take control myself."

She nodded. "I see. That letter she wrote to the kazekage; how did that come about?"

Naruto smirked at her. "Don't show too much concern for me. That blond bitch never liked me. She hated me even more when she found out I was a jinchurikii, but she never let it show."

The saberess grunted in understanding. "So when she found out you were stronger she wanted to be rid of you."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly."

Their stroll led them to the academy building. There were genin teams lined up outside. They stared at the hokage as he approached. But their fear was also directed to the demon beside him and the two sabers sitting watch on the top of the building.

The closest sensei's around were Iruka and Kakashi. They turned to the hokage with a heavy look on their faces.

They bowed their heads. "You wish something of us Sir?" Kakashi asked in a low voice.

"No," he stated coldly.

Kakashi looked nervous. He nodded and turned his attention back to the genin teams. Iruka looked disappointed but said nothing. As the students left to find their team of academy students, as Hikari had overheard, she leaned in closer to Naruto.

"Traveling to the volcano?" She whispered. "What for?"

"Endurance," he replied. "To see how well each team can cope with the harsh conditions."

"Well I've got a bad feeling about this," she mumbled.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Then let's follow them through."

* * *

**uhh idk what to put up for the next chapter, which means it might take a bit longer to post the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Uhm, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come through this way," Moegi whispered.

"Oh relax Moegi," Konahamaru assured her. "What can go wrong?"

"Many things Konahamaru," Udon sniffled.

Moegi and Udon had began to wonder why they followed Konahamaru's sense of direction in the first place. He had done nothing but get them lost in the most dangerous place in the country: an active volcano that housed a deadly demon species, the same species that had helped take over their village.

But now they stood looking down at the lava flowing not too far below them, bubbling with the anticipation to burst force and cause the volcano to erupt.

"Aiyeeh!" Moegi yelled as a lava flume shot up and missed their faces by mere inches. She ran to the rock wall and slid to the floor. "This place can go off any second! Why did they send us here?"

Konahamaru backed up and looked down at her. "Aww come on Moegi. They sent us here to test our survival skills. Besides, if we ever run into trouble the demons in this volcano will help us."

He helped up his friend and continued to inch his way along the narrow path in front of them. Once he got to the other side he waited for his two teammates to join him before hopping along the boulders in the lava to the other side of the cave.

"Well," Moegi panted as she joined Udon next to Konahamaru, "I guess that was pretty easy."

They followed the path into another cave. This one was darker than the last; there was no lava to light up the area. Out of the corner of his eye Udon spotted movement in two parts of the cave.

"Hey!" He shouted.

The flicker of movement to his right stopped and turned to look at him. "Come on slowpokes! You'll never make it out of here alive if you keep dawdling like that! This place is gonna blow any second!"

"Wait up!" Udon shouted back. "Oh, he's gone. . ."

Remembering the other flicker of movement Udon turned to his left and flung a kunai into the shadows. A long growl answered him.

"W-What was that?" Konahamaru stuttered.

"Keep going humans!" The voice hissed sharply. "This is not a dormant volcano!"

"W-Who are you?" Moegi shouted.

"That is of no concern to you," the voice answered angrily. "I was ordered to keep a close eye on the test-takers to be sure they get out of the volcano safely. Now go! Or you will become forever part of the volcano!"

The three of them swallowed nervously and backed away from the creepy glowing eyes. Udon led them along the same path as he saw the other boy walking along. It opened up into a much larger cave. This area had flat stone to walk along with no breaks in the middle. The lava flowed from the ceiling into craters in the corners of the room.

Konahamaru walked forward and looked around. "I guess this is the end of the test." He turned to his teammates. "See Moegi? I told you we'd be alright."

Her face relaxed and she smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Udon sneezed. "Then if this is the end of the test let's get out of here!"

"Right!"

There was a low chuckling noise from behind a curtain of lava.

"Waah! I knew we were going to die!" Moegi shouted.

Konahamaru and Udon stepped in front of her and pulled out kunai knives.

"Who's there?" Udon shouted.

"Show yourself!" Konahamaru shouted louder.

There was another chuckling sound from behind the lava curtain. "Are you sure about that?"

Without waiting for an answer the stranger stepped into their line of sight. Konahamaru's face crinkled in disgust. "Eww who are you?"

The strange chuckled again and licked his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know. Alright, I'll tell you. My name is Orochimaru."

Konahamaru's jaw dropped before he fell to his knees. "We. . . we're done for."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Try not to scream. We wouldn't want to alert those overgrown pussycats, now would we?"

Moegi and Udon kneeled beside their friend and swallowed nervously as the snake took a step forward. He made a few rapid hand signs before lunging forward. The friends snapped their eyes shut and waited for the force of impact; but nothing struck them. Daring to open their eyes, even a little, they saw one of the large demons of the volcano wrestling a giant snake and the Hokage standing face-to-face with Orochimaru.

"Well well," the snake laughed, "if it isn't the Hokage, Lord Naruto himself."

Naruto growled slightly.

"Tell me Naruto," Orochimaru continued, "how you were able to take down one of the Legendary Sannins like Tsunade. I'm very curious."

"You don't need to know that," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Now get out of here."

Orochimaru laughed and sighed wearily. He peered around Naruto. "It seems like your kitty has been wounded fending off my snake."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Hikari kneeling in front of the genin team holding her side and breathing heavily, the snake lying in pieces in front of her feet. He turned to face the snake again. "Then I'll say it again. Get out of here!"

Orochimaru took another step forward. Hikari let out a massive screech. Out of the shadows came hyena-like laughs, followed by more of her kin.

The snake looked around and smiled. "It seems I'm outnumbered." He backed up slowly. "I'd watch my back if I were you Naruto. Having this much power over an entity like these demons can only bring you trouble."

The Hokage only blinked and watched his retreating figure. "Follow him. And make sure he leaves this country."

"Yes My Lord," one saber said. They turned and followed the snakes shadow.

As soon as they disappeared from sight Naruto kneeled beside Hikari and helped her up. "I-I'm fine," she stuttered, pushing him away and standing on her own.

The Hokage nodded and looked down at the three genin. They looked up at him sorrowfully then bowed their heads.

"We-we're sorry L-Lord Naruto," Moegi apologized. He raised an eyebrow at her.

With a heavy sigh he said, "Go back to the village and get some rest. I'll speak to your Sensei later."

"Yes, Sir," they mumbled reluctantly and stood. With one last look at Naruto the three teammates walked side by side the way out of the volcano.

Hikari waited until they left her line of sight before clearing her throat. "What's on your mind?"

Naruto shook his head. "We won't be seeing the last of him, you know that right?"

"Of course," she nodded. "They were just the bait to lure you out here."

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled. He turned to her. "Let's go. You need to have that wound checked out."

Hikari sighed and rolled her eyes but followed the Hokage anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW. That was some break I took from writing. Im sooo sorry my dear readers, ill try to be more active and creative with this one. I hope it was worth the wait :) (probably not lol)**

* * *

_"I'd watch my back if I were you Naruto."_

The snakes words kept echoing in the hokages head. He tried not to let it get to him, but everything the snake said just rubbed him the wrong way.

_"Having this much power over an entity like these demons can only bring you trouble."_

There wont be any trouble, he kept saying to himself. He was Hokage. He was the strongest in the village. And yet he knew that wasnt the complete truth. If anything he would be second on the list. That demon girl, Hikari, his _mate -_the word left a foul taste in his mouth- held the most power. But in that sense it didn't bother him. He knew she wouldn't turn against him. If he was right that she was in love with him then he had nothing to worry about. Saying it before was only a lucky guess. Nothing to worry about. Absolutley nothing at all...

A knock on the door startled him. "Enter."

It was Ebisu. He walked in slowly and bowed slightly to the Hokages back. "Lord Naruto," he began uneasily, "please, forgive me. F-For my students crude behavior the other day. . ."

A moment of silence passed. Ebisu looked up when he didn't hear a response. Naruto had mearly crossed his arms and turned slightly to face him. "It's been excused." He turned back towards the window.

The jonin straightened himself and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "That woman, Hikari, was it?- found them first?"

Naruto nodded. Ebisu continued. "Where might I find her?"

"Memorial Stone," Naruto responded dryly.

When the Hokage didn't say anymore he took it as his cue to leave.

"Wait."

He stopped and swallowed. "Yes, Lord Naruto?"

"Your students." Pause. "Where are they now?"

Ebisu thought for a moment. "Waiting in the training grounds I believe."

Naruto nodded. "Come on then." Before the sensei could respond he was ushered out of the building.

In the training grounds Konohamaru and his friends sat waiting against the three logs for their sensei. Konohamaru jumped at the sight of his sensei and ran around the log he was leaning against and grinned. "So what're we learning today?"

Ebisu tilted his head slightly to the Hokage. He signaled for him to go. Ebisu nodded once and walked off to the Memorial Stone to find Hikari. His students were left staring at the hokage. His blue eyes were left to look over the young students in front of him, crossing his arms and raising his head slightly.

* * *

Ebisu had began wondering if there was something on the hokages mind. When he had gone to his office earlier his head seemed to drift among the clouds. When he let him go to search for the demon girl, there was a strange emotion emanating off Naruto in waves.

The area around the Memorial Stone was empty. He had noticed that when they had first arrived, so he traveled further back past the trees to the small pond. First he noticed the woman's rippling reflection and stared back at it. She said nothing but lowered her eyelids.

"Lady Hikari," Ebisu began, the demons head lifting slightly, "I must thank you."

She turned her head to look at him, but instead of seeing his eyes met the glossy glare of his black glasses. "For my work in the volcano?" Ebisu nodded. "Think nothing of it." She sat down and stared at her reflection.

Ebisu sat next to her and rested his arms on his knees. "Tell me-" she looked over, "-why Lord Hokage didn't chase after Orochimaru himself."

Her gaze drifted back to the water and reached out to touch the surface, watching the mesmerizing rippling effect.

She tilted her head and smiled, glittering green eyes filling with admiration, and something else. "He wanted to make sure I was okay."

Ebisu was taken aback. _'I guess even demons feel love too. But after what he's done to Tsunade, he's helped the village so much. Maybe he shouldn't be thought of as a nuisance, or a demon for that matter.'_

"It's not that he didn't want to," she continued quickly, "but his pets had given me a few nasty injuries. Naruto just wanted to make sure all three of us got the medical care we needed."

Ebisu nodded slowly and stood up, offering the demon his hand which she took gratefully, and led her slowly through the trees.

* * *

Udon sniffed. "Uhm.." All eyes were on him. "What happened in the volcano... We're sorry.."

"For what?"

Konohamaru slowly stepped forward. "You're.. not mad?"

"You were doing what you were supposed to be doing," Naruto stated, casting quick glances at the trio in turn. "You didn't know you were going to walk into a trap."

Konohamaru sighed and lowered his head. "Yeah, but if we had followed the right path we wouldn't have."

Udon thought he caught a glimpse of a smirk on the hokages face before he placed his hand on his friends head. It disappeared as quickly as it came and he was back to looking like an emotionless corpse. "Whether you had taken the right path or gone off track completely he still would have found you." He removed his hand and turned away, frowning deeply.

"He was after you, Lord Hokage?" Moegi mewed. "Orochimaru?"

The hokage nodded but didnt answer. A thought popped into Konohamaru's head and he stepped into the hokages vision and looked into his face, and grinned mischievously. He put his fingers together. "Sexy jutsu!" His body poofed and he appeared as a chubby naked brunnete girl, body surrounding by smoke, and poofed back to normal. His goofy grin brought back suppressd memories, and for the first time in years, Naruto's lips curved into a small smile.

* * *

**ive been thinking about this since i started writing in third person POV, but i was gonna try going back to the first few chapters and rewritig them so that they are in 3rd POV. should i leave it or go back to change it?**


End file.
